Confession Time
by LoveOneLoveAll
Summary: When Maka and Soul decide to play a little game of confessions, some secrets get out... One shot! SoMa, may be OOC, dedicated to Mr. Atrocious.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater is not mine! X)**_

_**A/N: Well Mr. A, this is your story X) I hope you enjoy it, it took me a while to write, but I think it was worth it. **_

Soul yawned at the same time the Sun in front of him did. The fresh air blowing through his crazy white hair, it seemed to make him relax.

With a sigh he wanted to feel the cool wind blow against him, but the balcony he was leaning against was blocking the air. With a huff he climbed to railing and stood on the top of it, a small smile reaching his face as he spread his arms, a relaxed sigh escaping him, he felt as if he could jump off and fly as much as his heart desired.

"Soul! Don't jump!" he heard Maka exclaim from behind him.

Startled, his arms started to flail as he lost his balance and tipped forward. "Whoa." He said to himself as he lost his footing slipping off of the railing.

"Soul!" Maka exclaimed reaching out to grab his leg. "Are you crazy?" she yelled trying to pull him up.

"You startled me, I wasn't trying to jump." He said as he turned into a scythe to make it easier for her to pull him up.

Once he was safely out of harm's way, Maka threw the scythe at the ground. "Turn back Soul so that I could Maka-chop you, you idiot!" she exclaimed, fury seething in her eyes. "What was going through your head?" she yelled shaking her fist at him.

Soul turned back into his human form with a huff. "You shouldn't jump to conclusions Maka." He said as he stood up stretching.

"What? Were you trying to fly? Just in case you didn't know, you can't do that." Maka hissed angrily, poking his chest with her index finger.

"It did cross my mind." He mumbled before a book was smashed down against his head. "Ah! Where do you keep those things hidden?" he exclaimed from the ground rubbing the bump on his forehead, grimacing.

"Anyways, where were we before your suicide attempt?" Maka said to herself, thinking. "Oh yeah, you called me over?" she asked as she went to lean against the railing to watch the sun desperately try not to close its eyes and fall asleep.

"Yeah, I just have a few things to get off my chest." Soul said standing up and walking over to Maka standing next to her.

"What brought this up?" Maka asked him not taking her eyes away from the sun.

"I had a dream about Asura." He mumbled.

Maka's head snapped in his direction. "Soul, we defeated him about a year ago, there's no need to worry about him anymore." Maka told him patting his back as he leaned against the railing, the cool wind blowing through his hair.

"I know… but just to be on the safe side… I've been meaning to tell you some things." Soul said scratching the back of his neck, leaning forward, avoiding Maka's penetrating gaze. "Okay, how about this, I confess something then you confess something, and no Maka chops, so keep the book away from me." Soul said pointing his finger at Maka accusingly.

"Fine." She mumbled folding her arms out in front of her.

"Do you remember that test that you aced and I ended up getting the same grade as you?" he asked her.

Maka nodded. "Yeah, what about it?"

"I, uh… I kinda cheated off of you." He mumbled playing with his fingers.

"What!" Maka exclaimed, trying to contain her anger. "I even made you a cake!" she yelled at him.

"I know, and I enjoyed the cake, it was the guilt that kept bothering me… but I passed the class." Soul said flashing her a smile.

Maka only rolled her eyes. "My turn huh?" she asked him and he nodded.

She thought about what she should tell him for a while. "Hmm… do you remember those rats that were running around in your room?" Maka asked him.

Soul's eyes filled with curiosity. "Yeah, what about them?"

"I put them there so that you would realize what a mess your room was." She mumbled looking away.

Soul's eye twitched as he watched Maka whistle innocently in the other direction. "It took my forever to kill the damned rats." He growled.

"Your room is clean though." Maka said with a shrug.

Soul rolled his eyes as he thought of something to say. "Umm… I was short on money one day and Black*Star wouldn't quit bothering me. So I grabbed your purse and handed him twenty bucks. He never paid it back and I kept forgetting to replace it." Soul said.

Maka took in a deep breath. "Tell me… was that on Halloween?" she asked him letting out the breath noisily.

Soul looked at her. "Maybe…" he said.

"You idiot! I needed that money for a costume! I ended up not going to the party that Kid had set up." Maka snarled at him.

"Okay! I get it! I owe you twenty bucks, now it's your turn." Soul said holding his hands out in front of him to stop Maka from hitting him repeatedly on the head with any sort of book that she was able to hide from his sight.

Maka grumbled and thought of something to say as the sun gave up and started to snore. "Umm… remember the night we found out that Blair was a cat?" she asked him.

"We found out a bit too late if you ask me." He grumbled.

"I really thought you were going to leave me." Maka whispered with a slight blush as she looked the other way.

Soul's eyes widened as he turned to look at her. "Maka… you know me better than that." Soul whispered.

"I know, I was stupid, but I couldn't help but feel like my mother… she had to put up with all of the heartbreaks that my father had caused her… I just didn't want to feel that way." Maka mumbled.

"Maka, I would never be like your father. I promise you that." Soul said his arm wrapping around her shoulder to comfort her.

"Thank you Soul, I love you." She murmured laying her head against his shoulder as the sun set.

Soul froze, his eyes widening as her words as they bounced everywhere in her head. "What?" he managed to say.

"Nothing." Maka said to quickly ripping herself out of his embrace.

"No, you defiantly said something." He said.

"Don't worry about it Soul, it's nothing important." She said a blush starting to cover her cheeks.

Soul took a good look at her before jumping on top of the railings again. "Tell me what you said or I'll jump." He threatened.

Maka sent him a glare. "You wouldn't dare." She growled.

"Watch me." He said sticking his foot out.

"Soul Eater Evans, get down from there!" she yelled.

"Tell me what you said." He sang out as a strong wind began to blow against him.

"No." she said, turning her back to him.

"Maka, this wind is causing me to lose my balance. I could fall off any second now." Soul said.

"Then get down from there." Maka said, biting down on her bottom lip.

"Maka, I'm slipping." He said.

Maka spun around. "I love you. There. I said it. Now get down from there before you hurt yourself." Maka said grabbing his arm and yanking him off the railing.

"Now was that so hard?" Soul taunted a smirk on his face.

"It was harder than it looks." Maka mumbled as she started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" he called running to catch up to her.

"I don't know." She mumbled.

"Maka? What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing Soul." She said walking faster.

Soul grabbed her arm and hugged her to him. "I love you too." He mumbled setting his chin on the top of her head.

"You always make fun of me." She muttered, refusing to believe what her partner had said.

"I know… that's a good thing sometimes." He said chuckling.

"Sure whatever." She mumbled against his chest but hugged him back anyways.

"I'm serious though Maka… I really do love you." He mumbled.

Maka backed away from the hug and looked him in the eye. "There is no way that you could prove that." She said.

"There's one." Soul said with a chuckle as he pulled her to him again and kissed her.

Maka's eyes widened, she could feel his smirk against her lips. "Kay, maybe there is one way to prove it." She said happily as they separated.

"Soul Eater! Get your disgustingly filthy hands off my daughter!" Spirit exclaimed from the other end of the hallway, pointing at Soul accusingly with an ugly glare.

"Don't you dare humiliate me Papa." Maka growled at him once he was a few feet away standing in front of Soul sending a glare in her father's direction.

"Get out of the way Maka, this is something I have been meaning to settle with him for a while now." He growled, gently pushing Maka out of the way.

"Hey!" she exclaimed but was ignored.

The two guys were glaring at each other darkly. "Can I help you?" Soul growled.

"I've been onto you all this time Soul ever since you two met, I could sense it. And now that you've finally had the guts to tell her, I have some things to clarify. If I so much as hear her complain about you, I swear I will kill you. If I see her cry, I will kill you. If I see her hurt, I will kill you. I see her un happy-" Spirit growled at him but Soul interrupted him.

"You'll kill me." He finished for him

"Good, now that you know where I'm coming from, you better take good care of her." He growled at Soul.

Sending a glare in Spirits direction, Soul responded to him. "I'm offended that you think I would hurt her." He growled back at Spirit but Spirit had already turned his attention to his beloved daughter.

"Maka Darling…" Spirit said with tears in his eyes as he set a hand on her shoulder. "Abstinence is really important." He told her. "I don't want to be a grandfather when I'm this young." He said.

Maka stared at him, eyes opened wide with embarrassment. "Papa!" she exclaimed as a deep blush consumed her face.

"I know he lives with you. Be careful. Sleep with pepper spray under your pillow. I'll be sure to visit you regularly to keep him in check." Spirit kept rambling on.

"Papa! Shut up, stop it!" she exclaimed when she looked over at Soul to see that he was blushing too..

"I'm just telling you-" he said but shut up when Maka gave him a hug.

"Shut up." she mumbled then separated herself from him grabbing Soul's arm and making a run for it before Spirit could come out of his shock.

Spirit stood there for a few good minutes and then ran down the hall way. "Maka, be sure to use protection if you aren't going to listen to me!" he yelled down the hallway but they were long gone by then.

Laughing, the two of them were almost at their apartment. "That was humiliating." Maka said with a smile and a chuckle.

Soul had his arm around her waist as he opened the building's door. "You aren't really going to sleep with a can of pepper spray under your pillow are you?" he asked.

"No… it'll be on my desk." She said chuckling.

"How are you going to protect yourself then?" he asked with a laugh. "It's a bit of a far reach don't you think?" he asked as he closed the building door behind them.

"I don't have to. I trust you Soul." She said giving him a peck on the lips and then running up the stairs that led to their apartment floor before Soul could kiss her back.

Soul smirked and ran after her. "Hey! Wait up!" he yelled.

"It's your turn to make dinner Soul, and I'm hungry!" Maka yelled back at him.


	2. Attempt number 2

_**Well Mr. A, here is my second attempt at your story X) I hope this is better than the other one, I made sure that there was less 'humor' and more mushy gushy. X) Enjoy.**_

Maka stretched as she walked down the hallway, not really knowing where she was going, just letting her feet lead the way.

She knew that it was a bit late to be at the academy but she needed help studying for a big test and she just finished it.

"I should probably head home before Soul gets too worried about me." She said to herself feeling a bit guilty for leaving him alone.

"A bit too late if you ask me, the moons already smiling down at us." She heard Soul say from the balcony as she passed.

She stopped and went to stand next to him. "Sorry." She whispered. "You know how I am with studying."

"Yeah, I know." Soul said with a small smile as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder to pull her closer and looked back up at the moon.

Maka snuggled into Soul. "So, how come you didn't study while I was gone?" Maka asked him.

"How do you know that I wasn't studying?" he asked, smiling down next to her. "You were too busy reading."

"Soul, I've been living with you for years now." Maka said jabbing a finger at his ribs. "I know you more than you know yourself."

"Then you should know why I didn't study." Soul said smirking down at her.

Maka looked into his eyes, her own narrowing. "The game was on, wasn't it?" she asked chuckling.

"Okay, so maybe you do know me." Soul said laying his cheek against her head.

"That's what I'm telling ya." She said with a chuckle.

"Maka… there's something I've been meaning to tell you." Soul said mustering up the courage to finally tell her.

Maka backed out of his embrace too look into his eyes, hoping that he would finally say those three little words.

"Yes Soul?" she asked clasping her hands together behind her back as she looked up into his eyes, the light of the moon making it seem as if she was glowing, making Soul a bit more nervous than usual.

"Um…" he said scratching the back of his neck. What happened? He had practiced this over and over again just a few minutes before so that this would go as smoothly as possible, but… uh! What was wrong with him? Why did she have to have this sort of effect on him… but that was a good thing.

Soul closed his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets letting out a long breath. He opened his eyes to see that Maka was patiently waiting to hear what he had to say.

Soul smiled down at her and held out his hand to her.

Maka looked at it confused, but she trusted him, so she placed her hand on his.

"Maka, may I have the pleasure of having this dance?" Soul asked with a smirk as he watched Maka's confusion turn into concern.

"Soul? Are you hearing things? There isn't any music playing." She said snapping her fingers next to his ear to make sure.

"Maka, you're ruining the moment." He said as he pulled out his IPod and put a headphone in her left ear and one in his so that there was a soft piano playing. "Better?" he asked as his arm slipped around her waist and his other hand grabbed hers, interlacing their fingers.

Maka smiled up at him as she put her free hand on her shoulders. "I'll try not to step on you this time." She said with a chuckle as they started to sway to the music. "So you were saying?" she asked him as they started to twirl around on the balcony.

Soul smiled and leaned in so that their foreheads were touching. "Maka… I…" why couldn't he say it? The mood was perfect… there was something missing, he felt it, he just didn't know what.

"Yes Soul?" she asked again, growing impatient.

"I…" he said looking into her eyes and right then he realized that the mood of the moment didn't matter, the thing that was missing, whatever it was, that didn't matter either. All that mattered was the fact that she was here with him, in his arms, safe from any danger.

He stopped dancing and looked at her in the eyes as he let go of her hand but not her waist, if anything he pulled her closer. Looking down at her, he lifted her head so that she wouldn't look away like he knew she would. "Maka… I love you." He whispered.

Blinking in shock, Maka lifted her hand to cup his cheek. "Took you a while." She whispered as her hand went to the back of his neck and pulled him down to kiss him full on the lips, her eyes fluttering closed as she enjoyed the feel of his lips on hers.

Soul smirked against Maka's lips, this girl never failed to surprise him. His grip around her waist tightened as he kissed her back. The moon smiled down at them wickedly; sending a special light in their direction.

When they separated Maka rested her head against Soul's chest. "Soul… I love you too." She murmured, and smirked. "But why do I get the feeling that you knew that already?" she asked as she looked up at him.

Soul glanced down at her again, grabbing her hand and interlacing their fingers again and began to dance to the music again. "I don't know… but it took you a while to confess." He said with a small smirk.


End file.
